


【浴血任务／敢死队1+2】Lucky Guys

by alrila



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Jet Li - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Summary: ※比利生存，图尔回归设定。※非CP的配角众「性转」注意！
Relationships: Barney/Yin Yang





	【浴血任务／敢死队1+2】Lucky Guys

**Author's Note:**

> ※比利生存，图尔回归设定。  
> ※非CP的配角众「性转」注意！

Lucky Guys

**Ⅰ**

巴尼罗斯认为他的人生就像即将宣告不治的心电图，亟需强心剂——肉体搏击、子弹、烟硝、战争……，这些实质上随时会让他嗝屁的东西加以刺激，才能维持生命的波动。

而他没被上述事物玩死的理由在于幸运。

尽管笑吧。巴尼旋转着他那只雕工繁复，镶着各色宝石而且品味奇差的幸运戒面无表情。无论他做不做得到用颜面神经趋近坏死的脸表达不满，随着曾经发出奚落笑声的敌人一个个化作战场肥沃土壤，或移居仅剩守墓人关照的夜总会，巴尼无出其右的韧命宣告了幸运始终站在他这边，无懈可击。

操，那只是因为连死神都讨厌你。

谢了。

真的谢了。

巴尼甩了甩脑袋站了起来。热带丛林浓密的树荫，在阴沉天色下彷佛吸饱了无形雨水般沉重。他检查了一下子弹告罄的爱枪，这次连当了Ｎ年的副头儿也老像个娘们般碎碎念了Ｎ年的圣诞都不在身边，巴尼干脆省下『为什么每次都是我』的抱怨。

也许总有一天他真会死在和大伙会合的路上，但至少不是今天。

「你背后。」

骨头碎裂声和闷哼像错觉般一闪而逝，队友中唯一的东方人阴阳从高度快到腰部的茂密草丛中走出，和巴尼一样没再向曾经站着敌人的地方瞥上一眼。巴尼接过阴阳从敌人那里夺来的枪，但他表达内心感激之意的方式只是亮了亮对方早已失去兴趣的幸运戒：

「钱买不到幸运。」

「你简直是个方向白痴，码头在反方向。」

一脸疲惫的阴阳声音低微，似乎连锱铢必较的力气都所剩无几。巴尼瞬间提到喉咙口的心脏在确认小个子身上没有多少伤口后，又若无其事回到了胸腔。这五秒钟发生的变化基于什么理由，巴尼不想也没必要非在这个节骨眼细究，于是他数不清第几次的转移话题：

「正路上敌人太多了。你呢？」

「我来捡钱包。」

虽然里头没多少钱。

阴阳的“钱包”没回嘴但意味不明的朝那瘦小的肩膀轻轻拍了一记，要解读成『我的错』或『安静干活』都行。乌云在他们闲聊的时间里愈发浓密，风里除了战场必有的气味，又增加了黏腻的水气。

坏天气对落单而且赶时间的巴尼和阴阳倒又等同好运气，至少追兵很难循迹追上。但他们的老飞机能否顺利升空又是另一回事了。

“正常”撤离敌境不算太困难，巴尼嘀咕，但最好能在冈纳试图往油箱里扔点什么化学物质前赶回去——

「巴尼！」

泥地的触感，在那之前是血肉横飞，再之前的剧痛、阴阳眼睫留在掌心的感触和呼叫声几乎杂揉成一瞬间，巴尼迅速翻滚，藏在恰好能遮蔽他身躯的大石后，但下一秒他便打算冲出去。

「阴阳！」

「别出来！有狙击手！」

巴尼停止动作。阴阳待在原处按着一只眼睛，幽暗中巴尼仍可辨识殷红色的液体正从指隙沁出。

几秒钟的沉寂，漫长得像几百年。

天色太暗了，见鬼的暗。他们不知道对方有多少人藏在什么地方，很显然对方也不能完全确认，因此下一枪并未立刻补上。

阴阳觉得他的运气也不算太差，但他没有看向巴尼，好像知道这么做巴尼可能会为了证明自己更受幸运女神青睐，不怕死的跳出来做第二个肉靶。他也是加入这支队伍后，才知道原来世界上真有这种蠢蛋存在。

不管是挣钱还是搏斗，掌握时机都很重要；阴阳没有等到对方失去耐心开下一枪的自虐嗜好，当然也不打算坐以待毙。

「……巴尼，你需要老花眼镜吗？」

巴尼咧了咧嘴，确认阴阳垂在地上指尖的方向和自己估算的吻合后起身迅速开枪。一段距离外，一团人影从蓊郁树荫中栽下，从发动袭击到失去威胁都同样欠缺存在感。

战场默默又吞噬了一个坏运气的士兵，留下两个不急着逃离的家伙慢条斯理挥霍他们的好运。

巴尼扶着阴阳让他站稳。隔着外衣，巴尼仍能感觉到阴阳抓着自己臂膀的手格外用力，指尖微微发颤，冰凉尖锐的扎入仍散发战斗余热的肌肉。

压下突突暴跳的不安，巴尼草草环视四周后把人更扯近了几步。林荫与恶劣天色交织而成的阴影铺面盖下，大幅影响视觉判断。他们都不例外，但显然阴阳状况更糟糕一些。

「你的手？」

「幸运戒。它比你想象得有用。」

在阴阳试图扯过巴尼的右手掌细看时，巴尼已抢先一步，用它箝制住那张也差不多是巴掌大小的脸。阴阳没能细瞧扭曲破损的金属戒缘嵌入指根的惨况，但还是安静了下来，凭着下颚感受到的力道，至少他确定自家老大的指头还乖乖连着手掌没被打飞。

无论幸运戒提供了缓冲或仅是稍稍偏离子弹的轨道，它都达成『保住巴尼的手指』和『避免阴阳的脑袋变成一颗熟烂爆裂西红柿』的丰功伟业。这足以让巴尼用上大半天工夫吹嘘它带来的好运道，即使听众多半左耳进右耳出。

阴阳也不大相信所谓的幸运，他更倾向归功于人——特别是对方有点自责的时候。

「没事，没打中眼睛。」

哦，那倒是。

巴尼以轻松的口吻附和，至少眉骨破裂、角膜遭受波及等级的伤势对他而言不过是寒酸的义式开胃菜。

「……那狗娘养的畜生让你破相了。」

阴阳明显愣住的第二秒，巴尼猛地松开手，像甩开一块烧红的铁。

他们陷入沉默。

阴阳忍不住思考起这异于其他伙伴的差别待遇（上回圣诞直到进了医院才知道自己后脑勺的伤口上整整齐齐黏着一排小花）。他隐约怀疑巴尼也说不清楚，但待在这支视出生入死为家常便饭的队伍，为远不及缺胳膊断腿严重的负伤愤怒，等同亿万富翁感叹生活匮乏——真他妈找不到别的事做？

巴尼确实有些混乱。这股怒气即使不经大脑，也来得太诡异。自我吐槽『下回记得开打前别他妈的喝太多免得发酒疯』无济于事。这很不正常，而且他明白和酒精、和令人神经紧张的战场关联不大。

这支队伍里的成员都是坏脾气的坏家伙，脸上写着“别惹我”。但阴阳不同，即使半张脸染着破裂皮肉、血迹和泥泞而嘴角含着讽刺的弧度，这小子还是能让巴尼想到某些毛茸茸的小动物。除了外表，也因为那颗小脑袋里头转着的想法他一眼就能看穿。

多半是困惑和抱怨。因为带头的人总是做了才回头去想为什么。

但在抱怨后头永远尾随着认同和妥协。

其实其他伙伴也具备类似特质，但这是巴尼唯一拿得出手的正常理由：对于经常不由自主关注对方这件事。其他的？饶了他吧。

听到后方草丛逐渐接近的声响，巴尼不由得感叹起自己的坏运气。幸运戒已经功成身退，这回别说思考，他甚至没有继续自我吐槽的时间。

「你先走。」

「为什么是我？」

即使是意料之中的回答，巴尼还是抽了抽眉毛表达无奈。

「那好，有几个人？」

「不晓得。但希望他们手上没枪。」

阴阳随手抹去妨碍视线的血污。巴尼没有被那张愈发狼狈的脸逗笑，他居然有点毛骨悚然，即使盯着自己的那双眼睛受疼痛和疲倦影响，似乎连睁着都很勉强。

「阴阳？」

「你考虑太久了。」

像一块特大号的落石，巴尼沿着路旁的斜坡向下滚落。这时他可没那闲功夫为八成被踢出裂痕的膝盖骨表达抗议，毕竟为了保住老命，他更得小心自己的脑袋和脊椎。

※※※

**Ⅱ**

巴尼喜欢丛林战。不仅因为丛林能提供掩蔽和维生必须的食物，更重要的是，这座活着的战场不知为何总能激起求生的欲望——至少他不只一次挣扎着爬起来，开枪轰落树枝上桀桀怪笑，随时会俯冲下来啄食死去伙伴的鸟。

幸好，目前为止他不需要这么做。巴尼稍微调整了坐姿，全身上下的肌肉和骨头几乎同时为疼痛发出哀鸣。原本靠在他身侧的阴阳倏地坐直，巴尼伸手拍拍那颗长着柔软黑发的脑袋，力道不算太轻。

「醒了？」

「我只是闭目养神。」

阴阳不满的试图闪过巴尼带点报复意味的动作，并且更加不满的发现脸上的伤口连同左眼已经被包扎起来，这让他很难正确判断事物的远近。

「别那么做。」

「我只干掉了两个人，后面或许还有。」

阴阳毫不犹豫扯下巴尼不知从哪弄来的布条，伤口瞬间迸发的疼痛和巴尼极度难看的脸色都不怎么好应付，但至少视野勉强恢复正常状态。那句话是这样说吧？死也要做个明白鬼。

「早就追上来了。」瞥了一眼上方斜坡倒卧着的两具尸体，巴尼无比庆幸滚落时自己没抛下枪也没发生走火意外，至于在天旋地转状态下仍能准确爆掉追兵脑袋的超水平发挥，巴尼晓得这和幸运关系不大。纯粹因为要是他失手，阴阳也会死。

连把枪也没有就想断后，真带种。

阴阳没有回嘴。巴尼的大拇指抵着他的喉结，有力的手掌几乎包覆整个后颈。一般状况下阴阳会动手揍人同时忽略这是自家老大，但此刻他只是慢慢放松了绷紧的背脊，彷佛最脆弱的要害并未受制于对方。

巴尼显然很满意他的识相，神情多少缓和下来。

「别再那么做。」

「人工膝关节不算贵。」

「你最好闭嘴！」

「你也别说『你先走』，我绝对比你更适合断后。」

阴阳把手放上巴尼的膝盖。由客观角度评论，其实更接近重拳敲击。

因为我一定能追上你。

他嘴角上扬，露出难得的微笑。

Knock Out。（被击倒了）

就这么简单。简单到巴尼想不起来上一次爆发冲动是什么时候的事。

那时他大概还很年轻，至少是说干就干不顾后果的年龄。

阴阳歪倒在草地上，背脊随着本能挣扎的动作在地面摩擦，刷落不少草叶。巴尼那只血肉模糊的手仍卡在颈子上，虽然不再收紧，却一定程度阻碍了呼吸，单薄胸口像个老旧的帮浦般剧烈起伏。巴尼突然觉得仰望着自己的阴阳看来很陌生，没有怒气惊讶，没有畏惧，彷佛是个看戏的局外人，事不关己。

但他的手倒没闲着。

「……你找死。」

巴尼从刚才就想这么说，这句话却出乎意料的难说出口。

剧烈疼痛从右侧腹那道狰狞的开口蔓延到全身，阴阳冰凉的指尖按在上头，好整以暇的没入，秉持酷刑折磨和调情的共通点：缓慢。巴尼喉头格格作响，不由自主发出兼具愤怒和隐约愉悦的感叹，渴求保持现状，或者更多一些；那么他也会礼尚往来。

但很明显巴尼将耐性用错了地方。阴阳空着的那只手猛地把他拉得更靠近，试图让他听清楚断断续续几乎不成句子的回复。

你想一块死。这是阴阳的意思。

大错特错。巴尼想。

但他没看错阴阳眼底那抹似曾相识的光。

巴尼还是松开了过于危险的压制，感觉血液除了从侧腹淌流到体外的部分，其他都随着阴阳脱困的喘息声迅速往下身集中。但理智——先前那个为伙伴负伤暴怒的巴尼罗斯却慢慢回归，指责他是个在战场上、从伙伴身上寻求恶质满足的疯子。属于战争老手的那块本能也在咆哮：随时有可能出现敌人，肾上腺素的作用他妈的还比不上一柄小刀！

而且他们更可能在这种状态下相互协助，达成敌人的唯一愿望：迈入地狱。

继续下去，就和被地雷轰成肉酱一样，只是向前踏一步。但巴尼根本找不到裹足不前的理由。

能苦中作乐，就是他们不打算对彼此说“不”的原因。

隐约的雷鸣和划过树丛的飒飒风声，使听觉继视觉后遭受严重阻碍。所见一片昏乱，耳膜嗡嗡作响，口腔的热度、舌尖巨细靡遗探索到的触感，甚至过度急躁喀碰出的血腥气味都被加倍放大，强烈的刺激扩散到全身。巴尼有一度忽略了呼吸，但缺氧带来的濒死苦痛和奇异快感，早在年少时差点被敌人活活勒毙时便体验过。从那时他就意识到：太过刺激热辣的食物，只会让往后尝到的所有东西都显得索然无味。

他不是圣人，只是始终不敢自我满足。

还有，直到现在才出现一样游走于底线的对象。

巴尼呼呼喘气，从挠得人浑身痒痛的草丛中直起身，他挣扎的停止对那线条火辣腰臀的摸索，一把将人拉起。阴阳坐在他没屈起的那条腿上，全套装备和长年战斗锻炼出的肌肉构成扎实的重量，和女人分量轻、带点甜味又柔软的触感截然不同，但哪个才能让他爽到忘了一切？答案显而易见。

脑袋靠着巴尼肩膀，阴阳微微发颤的手兼具点火的在巴尼紧绷的腹部和裤裆掏摸，颇费了一番功夫才抓起被他们遗忘许久的玩意儿塞给对方——没办法，它直到现在才发挥作用。

「……巴尼？老家伙——还没死透吧？我知道你一向慢得像蜗牛。没关系，我们都能体谅。」

耳熟的英国腔被噪声排挤得模模糊糊，但还是能分辨出语调迅速由嘲弄倾向担忧。

「坏消息。阴阳也还没回来……」

「他——」

巴尼停顿了一下。万分希望在圣诞听来只是单纯的调整呼吸。

「……我没事。」阴阳凑近无线电通讯器，尽可能放大声量：「巴尼有点迷路了。」

圣诞罕见的一语不发，似乎一时反应不过来。巴尼的思维倒是瞬间回归正轨，毕竟他身历其境。那听来像是被碾碎过再黏起来的低哑嗓音，不过提醒巴尼刚才自己干了什么好事，当然还有阴阳同样乐在其中的事实。

圣诞对此一无所知，马上兴起对伙伴生命状况的担忧。

「嘿巴尼，剩下的武器还能干掉一支中队……」

「不，你们待在原地。我们马上会到。」

噪声和不爽的磨牙嘟囔形成刺耳的二重奏。僵持数秒，意见向来很多，却很少违背老大命令的副头儿终究叹了口气：

「wilco（照办）」

圣诞基本上不违背巴尼的命令，阴阳也是。结束通讯后阴阳沉默的等候指示，那双安静的眼睛显得湿漉漉的，其中一只泛着令人侧目的血红，不时轻眨着。

就像什么也没发生过。

如果忽略这小子还窝在他腿上，像只大捣乱后安分示好的猫。

这大概是阴阳啪的一下阻止巴尼碰触那道又开始汩汩流血的伤口，而巴尼毫不沮丧的原因。他轻松的说：放心，我也知道现在不是时候。再搞下去我得扛着你逃命。

或是等上一百年，直到你有能耐把我的肠子扯出来。

阴阳甩回一记挑衅意味十足的眼刀，对巴尼来说更刺激热辣的是他跳过侧腹伤口，瞬间扯下扭曲幸运戒的动作，这一下撕落的血肉足以让指骨暴露在空气中。身为被害人的巴尼草率关注了一下伤处，随即用血淋淋的手卡住那张血淋淋的脸，又一次吻上。

有什么东西落下。

是雨水。真他妈太刚好了。

巴尼才刚发出诅咒，阴阳抓着枪，几乎是蹦离差点把自己又一次往草堆里按的男人。雨势不小，但不妨碍巴尼看出阴阳此刻心情非常愉快，即使加上雨水添乱后，那张狼狈不堪的脸更是一塌糊涂，巴尼却毫不奇怪自己没有一丝熄火或退却的念头浮现。

伙伴，不同意义上的但合而为一，肯定是他超过六十年的狗屎人生中最走运的事。

就算在干干净净的正常状态下，阴阳距离“美丽”或“动人”也有相当一段距离，主动接近他的女人通常两者兼具，或至少拥有其一。但那算不上问题。巴尼将久未浮现的冲动付诸实行，等回过神来，发现得到的惊喜远远超出意料。

积极又恰到好处的响应，还有，他确定自己对着男人也能硬起来，这两件事让所有障碍宣告瓦解。至少现在他还不需要浪费时间去想。

除了这小子不按牌理出牌的举动。

彷佛察觉到什么，阴阳迅速转过身，留给巴尼一个不妨碍视野的背影。

「赔偿你的幸运戒，我走前面。」

巴尼耸耸肩，前方隐隐传来的爆炸声，让他只得将刚浮现的疑问抛到脑后。他走上前，从阴阳手中取回那把在暴雨中不知起不起得了作用的枪。

「赔偿？那得依我的主意。」

真是个幸运日。

即使再来一票敌人，巴尼也绝不会推翻上述结论。

※※※

**Ⅲ**

「你很幸运。」

「是的。至少捡回了一条命。我不只一次梦见那把刀刺穿我的心脏……嘶，抱歉。说真的，感觉不是那么愉快。」

大男孩比利几度龇牙咧嘴，才把这句话表达完整。毕竟一脸肿胀青紫除了带给外人视觉冲击，同样为自身带来肉体上的伤痛。

图尔坐在老位置上，咬着久未接触的烟斗沉吟。不，他不是在模仿卜派，再说不管是卜派、波菜罐头或是奥莉薇那个长腿妹子，对于解决现况都没什么帮助。哦，也许他该感谢老友在他一出院就送上脑力激荡的机会，真令人感动。

但老子是动心脏手术，不是老年痴呆症。操你的。

继续以好奇目光关注首度踏入的“办公室”，比利不知道图尔正盘算着什么。即使知道也不会惊讶。其他队友老早在他住院休养期间轮番在病床前感叹惊叫和咆哮了一把，除了狙击手前辈冈纳。

这个从未正常过的巨汉疑似还沉浸在阿尔巴尼亚森林中两位东方伙伴异口同声的那句『闭嘴，冈纳』，至今时不时咧嘴露出笑容。他回味无穷，旁人则有落荒而逃的冲动。

冈纳的执念和巴尼的不爽都针对同一个对象。图尔认为前者可以忽略后者则很值得探讨，但八成得冒点生命危险。

笑呵呵的喷了口烟。他很清楚，任务总是越危险便越有意思。

「所以你确定不离队了？」

基于老兵的冒险天性，图尔很快便接受好不容易捡回的老命得继续和队友们“同乐”的事实。但眼前这个新成员还是个不能独当一面的孩子。巴尼确实记取了教训，让比利待在安全距离、随时处于有人能就近支持的状态，还规划了一系列近战课程。

但战局瞬息万变。一次噩运，便永远无法挽回。

他们习于死亡，却不乐见能享受人生光明与欢愉的年轻生命在眼前消逝。

比利坚定点头。「最糟的已经过去了。」他想了想，又补充一句：「不管是对我，还是对这支队伍来说。」

考虑到上述发言的积极性，以及发言者正一脸期盼的等待自己的肯定，图尔决定不泼冷水。

虽然过往经验告诉他，最好别太低估这支队伍制造麻烦的能耐。

※※※

**Ⅳ**

操，人生无下限，你们的节操和霉运都是。

图尔难得失去绅士风度的咒骂——没办法，他必须克制狂笑的冲动，免得被脸色黑到不能再黑的巴尼看出来。

天啊，他就知道，看这群人的好戏远比抱着软妹子更有吸引力。

※※※

**Ⅴ**

the expendables的成员克服种种致命危机，活到了哈利波特的时代。于是在几天前的一场任务中得罪一个货真价实的女巫，似乎也就不值得奇怪。和敌人火拚时，他们无意中炸毁了半座森林，以及那栋实质上已经破破烂烂的房子。

由于纯属意外，以及这群男人对女性还存有基本礼貌，他们并未真正惹毛她。只是已下的诅咒就像变了心又回头的情人，你可以和平常一样拥抱对方，但不可能当作什么事都没发生过。

最多是施加淡化处理，仿照市面上所谓百分百纯天然果汁。

所以结论是：他们得变换性别，一次一个，为期三天。老大巴尼除外。

圣诞瞪着自己那只正如青蛙般欢快四处蹦蹦跳的iPhone5。这个出身英伦的铁汉，对女巫、妖精或幽灵等反科学事物的存在老早深信不疑，与其说无法接受事实，不如说他对差别待遇有意见。

「为什么妳不诅咒巴尼？」

「他是稀有动物。」

「哪里稀有？难道他有四颗蛋蛋吗？！」

女巫把回答这个黄色问题的时间用来对巴尼腼腆微笑。众人顿时领悟：也许单纯因为巴尼是她喜欢的类型。

介绍任务给他们的玛姬在手机彼端沉默了几秒钟，随即抛下『都是成年男人了这点小事自己处理』，并以回报任务结果为由迅速断线。

圣诞并不担心玛姬如何把『恐怖分子被女巫变成肥美野鸡』这桩冷笑话转换为官方报告形式。比起这个，一旁兴致勃勃架起火堆的冈纳即将在某种形式上成为汉尼拔教授的同好。阻止或不阻止？这是个问题。

巴尼抽上了第三根高级雪茄，面对这团混乱，他始终没开口。

比利盯着他的长官，年轻俊朗的脸上带着明显困惑。（这孩子同时正努力把『先前怎么没闪人』的念头踢出脑海。题外话，某东方岛国曾有个少女说过『人生就是不断的在后悔』，这句至理名言相当适合送给迈出成长第一步的大男孩）

凯萨和道路的辩论终于在『树果发酵产生酒精』和『集体催眠』中取得折衷，对于巴尼的诡异沉默，他们都显得很淡定。不同于比利，老资格的凯萨和道路几乎一眼就发现巴尼维持毫无意义绅士风度的原因。

他们也一样愿意多加包容。因为眼前身材小巧玲珑、大眼睛扑闪扑闪的女巫确实有点像某个人——几个月前，带着一票陌生人在阿尔巴尼亚森林及时救场，和老大巴尼恶言相向间揭露已达到坦诚相见关系的那位。

比巴尼恶劣的心情更糟的是，对方离开时似乎很想踹爆巴尼的脑袋，而不是来个能闪瞎大伙狗眼的道别吻或蜜糖般黏稠的拥抱。对此看戏看得津津有味的玛姬表示很正常：要是谁破坏她的工作规画，还疑似怀疑她和好不容易搬来的救兵有一腿，她也会用枪托敲烂对方身上所有可以敲烂的部位。

脱险后the expendables的成员继续『追踪维兰，找到维兰，宰了维兰』的任务，钸元素？大概只剩下玛姬还记得它的存在，但她同样列席旁听众人第Ｎ次关于『他们有没有在飞机上搞过』的讨论，毫无阻止之意。结果主驾驶座上的巴尼差点让飞机坠毁。

这场经历让飞机上的每位乘客都深刻体会乱踩雷的滋味，而不知道哪根筋不对才会和自家老大搞在一块的小个子队友，自然成为大伙口中『你晓得我指谁』的神秘人。延续哈利波特风格，他的名字到现在都是禁语。

好吧，回到这次任务。他们在几乎全员无伤的完美状态下以各种途径干爆了敌人，唯一的后遗症是有个自称女巫的东方女人，眨着她让老大巴尼心情复杂的无辜双眼，遗憾表示诅咒了这支队伍的大部分成员。这真是……让人无话可说。

他们默默拎着武器离开，在回程的飞机上喝酒闲扯，接着像突然回过神般发出一阵爆笑，纷纷对目睹东方女性版胡迪尼的伟大魔术表演，或是不自觉嗑了点迷幻药什么的发表意见。Holy Shit！谁说太阳底下没有新鲜事？

……依我说，这太过新鲜了。

隔天，在图尔惊愕的注视下，圣诞的iPhone5准确逮着一只蚊子，巴兹巴滋的咀嚼。

在此同时，变了个人的冈纳以“波涛汹涌”的姿态，冲进众人齐聚一堂的刺青店。没错，距离任务结束正巧二十四个小时。

※※※

**Ⅵ**

图尔颇费一番功夫才压下狂笑的冲动，转而审视第一个发生变化的冈纳。仅仅五秒钟，“她”便奇迹式的改变图尔自青春期延续至今的审美嗜好。为什么？同样的闪亮金发、高挑身材、傲人胸围。有什么不同？

肌肉。圣诞瞥了一眼面露纠结的图尔，痛并快乐着的放弃抓回刚啃了他手指一口的iPhone5，转向以备用手机展开摄影记录工作。比利的目光在冈纳雄伟依旧的二头肌上停留，神情有些微妙的钦羡和苦恼；道路将心理医生的名片排成一排，审慎评估先找哪一位或在三天内全部拜访的可能性。凯萨倒是颇为雀跃：我也许会有最棒的屁股？黑人女孩的屁股世界第一！

巴尼摀住了脸。图尔默默又删除一种在酒吧列入搭讪对象的类型——操，他真的会笑场。

出乎众人意料，冈纳本人颇享受这样的状态，理由是缩减的身高让“她”首次体验多数人的视野高度，头撞上门框的机会也大幅降低。

我能保持清醒！冈纳以发现新大陆的口吻宣扬矮个儿和短腿的好处，因而引来圣诞白眼以对。根本没把酒客们怪异和惊恐的目光放在心上，冈纳一如往常上酒吧消磨时间，结果居然有胆大的男人邀“她”共饮，听说跟那家伙待在一起的怪咖们好像喊他“索尔”什么的。

巴尼得知这件事失手打翻一瓶陈年好酒，差点被酒呛死的图尔没怪他。

凯萨的状况更有劲一些。据凯萨本人表示，“她”对“她的屁股”十分满意。即使如此，女性版凯萨还是连背影杀手都称不上。毕竟完美无缺的翘臀无助于减低魁梧体格的威胁性。

凯萨的沮丧宣告身为万年剩男的他期望能在这三天内被人搭讪，以找回场子，可惜事与愿违。重口味的人毕竟屈指可数。不必大伙开口吐槽，从抗击力最薄弱的比利经常不见人影，并大幅增加和女友热线的频率就能判断：女性版凯萨其实能用正面击垮多数男人。

后来图尔和巴尼分享他得到的最新情报：本地的地下拳坛旋风般出现一个自称黑兰娇（！）的女人，她在三天内击败原冠军及若干挑战者后又神秘消失。原冠军先生夺回王座后宣布成立『黑兰娇粉丝俱乐部』，以纪念这颗神秘的黑钻石（后更正为陨石）。

——他说他怀念她“宽阔的胸襟”。

巴尼决定暂时戒酒，以免浪费。

道路的三天产生了看似缓和却深刻的变化。新任心理医生将道路对耳朵的悲惨回忆解读为对女人对美的追求，不仅感同身受，还拉着“她”去了新开张的美容沙龙。喔我的老天！这真他妈的超有创意不是吗？！圣诞难得歇斯底里了一把，显然对美容沙龙这个女人的风化场所，男人的发呆地狱深恶痛绝。

巴尼嘴角抽搐，不知道该不该担心道路就此养成保养习惯。想想看，在他们的战机上出现乳液和面膜……

圣诞对女性身分的投入，让人怀疑他想变成“她”其实是一股存在已久的隐晦心愿。但基于变化后的圣诞无庸置疑是个正点的美人，其他人也就默许圣诞把老图的刺青店当作化妆间，尝试各式各样的打扮。金色短发搭配血红细肩带洋装、及肩黑发紧身皮衣、大波浪长卷发丰唇唇蜜与黑色高衩长裙。哦，没人会吐槽圣诞有着超宽阔的守备范围，却老守着同个妞不嫌腻，至少这三天不会。男人毕竟是视觉动物。

但圣诞对此仍不甚满意。根据圣诞的观察，男人们对“她”感觉怪异多于惊艳，女人们对“她”侧目而视，多数是不具敌意与无感。

但有一票性取向诡异的家伙简直趋之若鹜。

图尔闻言笑出了眼泪。面对一个目测上围至少有36D，还穿着性感真皮马甲的美女，这反应还真是打娘胎以来头一遭。

巴尼平静的点燃雪茄，在这段期间他的神经已锻炼得无比坚韧：「你只是个披着女人皮的臭家伙，一点女人味也没有。」

幸好。巴尼由衷的叹了口气。

仍叼着牙签的圣诞愣了几秒后自己也笑了。「那好吧，反正明天我就能和我的36D说再见，这马上不是问题。说实在话，这三天挺好玩的，而且我有一堆点子和实际体验过的道具，你们知道，能增加我和莱丝的乐趣……」

图尔若无其事的吐了口烟。和脸色不知为何稍稍阴沉几分的巴尼相同，他可不打算提醒圣诞要怎么和女友解释点子和道具的来源。小型出轨？有个谁都能请她喝上一杯的万人迷女友，早该这么干了。变装癖？呃……严格说起来也没错。

圣诞很快尝到了苦果。不只是女友莱丝的质疑和怒火，还有巴尼交给他的关于副头儿的责任。

图尔的刺青店沉浸在重新开张以来首度出现的安静无声，the expendables的成员多数不见人影，或许是去享受男人才能拥有的乐趣。圣诞难得毫无嘲弄他们搭讪失败的兴致，对面坐着美得会发光的青春靓妹，他却巴不得对方赶快变回原状。

良心苛责是其一，因为乖乖待在激战距离外的狙击手根本没参与轰炸女巫的房子；其二，是圣诞受够了良心自我苛责的同时，还不忘哀叹眼前的尤物只有三天保存期限。这表示他的良心可能比部分宗教人物还伪善。

「我打了普通人。」

圣诞听着那忏悔意味十足的可怜口吻，突然觉得他该把被大伙吐槽连连的神父袍找出来穿上。

「别在意，这事我常干。不过说真的，我还没打过经纪人，而且那可是维多利亚的秘密……」

比利瞬间满脸通红。

相当养眼，像鲜嫩的水蜜桃。想必手感也不错。

更重要的是毫无危险。圣诞想，如果是某个还在和巴尼闹别扭的小个子，就得小心拳头。当然，要是让巴尼知道他现在的设想，这占有欲强烈的老家伙肯定会让他好看……

「嘿！」小腿迎面骨结实挨了一脚，圣诞痛呼。

「抱歉，」比利连忙道歉：「我是想，别让大家知道……这很丢脸。」

「丢脸？去街上喊一声，我保证从十八岁到八十岁的女人都想扁你一顿。」目光从制图桌旁看似专注工作，肩膀却可疑抖动着的图尔，移到歪在门边闷不吭声喝酒的巴尼身上，圣诞无奈的发现，一小时要价百元美金的心理咨商也不完全是奸商行径。

「我是男人！」比利忍不住抗议。

对，而且拥有天使脸孔、魔鬼曲线和芭比式的长腿？圣诞翻了个白眼。

「这么说吧，我觉得答应也没什么不好。和全世界最知名的漂亮宝贝们一起工作，或许还能帮女友弄来限定款——难道你不喜欢看她只穿内衣的正点模样？」

足以溺死人的蔚蓝色眸子泪眼汪汪。

「……我更喜欢她什么都不穿。」

「……」

※※※

**Ⅶ**

将圣诞难得的无言以对抛在脑后，巴尼带着轻微的酒意驱车离开。他在沁凉夜风陪伴下随意游荡一阵，最终朝老地方前进，一如过去N个独自度过的夜晚。

自从巴尼意识到这场占据他不少注意力的闹剧即将终结，但某人还是没有回归的迹象，那句『也许会回来，也许不会』的后半部分便愈发清晰，他喝酒的姿态也越来越趋近发泄情绪：一般人称之为喝闷酒。

对此图尔没少发出嘲笑。在巴尼看来，逃脱死神魔爪的老友毒舌依旧，但善于倾听的态度却似乎一去不复返，他不得不质疑他们共闯枪林弹雨的老交情可能比不上一瓶能在拍卖会上高价卖出的美酒。

阴阳寄来的祝贺出院礼物。图尔云淡风轻的说明，并不惊讶巴尼显然老早知道这件事而且相当不爽。取出酒杯，图尔毫不吝惜的将这份礼物和对方分享。一方面为庆祝他们的交情可以再延续下去，另一方面则是对巴尼不打算在自己面前维持硬汉潇洒形象的回报。

其实这挺公平的，图尔打从心底认为。

至少巴尼现在的孬样仍远远不及裹着尿布在医院病床上挺尸（换尿布的看护还是个媲美Kelly Brook的超级辣妹）。

巴尼珍视这样的一如往常。除了对方刺探不成后略嫌刻薄的感言。

你自找麻烦。

我？

你追求好运，却老把好运往外推。真让人看不惯。

你确定？

你说他什么都好。

巴尼熄火下车，正前方的破旧战机几乎和幽深夜色融为一体，带点垂死老人的氛围。他不由自主叹了口气。

对我来说太过好了。

扭亮灯光后，巴尼做的第一件事是从储藏间扛出与枪炮为伍的啤酒。一次任务下来，整支队伍消耗啤酒的速度大概仅次于子弹，但他们就算忘了添购弹夹，也不会遗漏补充酒精。欠缺冰凉口感，但至少分量足够。

巴尼在冈纳的位置坐下。换了新战机后，冈纳的左右方在出任务时经常性空着，一个属于偶尔才来兼差的玛姬，另一个则留给阴阳。

冈纳科学家式的奇思妙想，大伙早已习惯，就连诚实正直的比利，面对冈纳两手花的快乐妄想，都明智的选择了沉默。虽然这孩子私底下还是告诉巴尼：他觉得冈纳的脸总有一天会脱离海盗，朝毕加索风格迈进。

随手捏凹空了的啤酒罐，巴尼没来得及扔开它，眼角余光便捕捉到有样东西正朝自己飞过来。

不幸——拔枪不顺手。

幸运——他及时闪过那疑似超小型炸弹的物体，有力身躯向藏在机舱入口阴影中的袭击者撞去。

短短几秒，不幸和幸运相互交换。

※※※

**Ⅷ**

「……要冷敷吗？」

「不。」

「啤酒？」

「我需要老花眼镜。」

巴尼回答。但就算没有老花眼镜并且再打烂一个灯泡，他也能将阴阳脸上的尴尬看得一清二楚。

这小子总像猫一样无声无息，也总是忘记他『别在靠近同伙时炫耀』的警告。巴尼理直气壮丢出“老子不爽”的责备目光，无视整支队伍中只有自己经常欠缺警觉性的事实。

阴阳似乎自知理亏。他默默俯身，开始收拾散落一地的空啤酒罐，将它们扔进目前只剩下比利会用到的垃圾箱中。巴尼翻了个白眼。就算知道转移注意力的成分居多，阴阳这种根深柢固的家居习性还是很值得吐槽。

但阴阳从未试图整顿他的狗窝，一次也没有。

巴尼想，那次任务后，他依旧将战斗外大部分时间用在跟圣诞厮混，喝酒互亏；他们迎接比利入队，他听那孩子说话，一道在战场上求生；他帮大伙儿挑选最疯狂的任务，证明他们还没老到打不动……对，他的生活确实没啥改变。

偶尔，次数不多，在挂彩严重或莫名疲惫时闭上眼再睁开，他总会发现阴阳坐在旁边，利用清点财产、保养武器的空档投来关注的目光。

这微不足道的变化令巴尼感到异常满足，似乎遗忘了阴阳最初吸引他的，应该是隐藏在别扭性格和层层衣物护具底下所谓『低调的性感』，当然还有那次意外中发掘出的相似疯狂特质。

仔细想想，他的人生永远不乏操蛋的诡异发展——即使永远不会干腻那档事，刺激愉悦的性爱在他们中间仍旧成了其次。既然不是心有余而力不足，一切还是挺完美，除了他渐渐开始纠结这样的相处模式该算什么？

阴阳很快提出要暂时离队的要求，确实不慢——距离他第一次扪心自问，才过了一星期。

在后知后觉的他刚开始自我质疑时，向来精明的阴阳大概已经清醒过来，对毫无回报的付出感到厌倦。

但巴尼却发现，对失去的恐慌，成为这世界上唯一让他有逃离冲动的事物。

妈的——恐怕连Trench的女装都办不到。

让巴尼误以为是炸弹的物体又一次飞来，准确击中才刚挨了一拳的眼角，也打断巴尼开始趋向恐怖电影层面的想象。他扯开那只小巧的布袋，一枚雕工繁复，镶着各色宝石而且品味奇差的戒指躺在里头，看来非常眼熟。

或者该说是一模一样：和曾经救过他们的幸运戒。

在仅存的灯光下打量这枚戒指，巴尼眼中的不可思议愈发浓厚。陪伴他很长一段时间的幸运戒早已遗落在丛林中，应该像个伤痕累累的老兵，在暴雨伴随下融入土地。手中的戒指完好无缺，但不像重新打造。狰狞骷髅棱角分明，各色宝石闪闪生辉，却又满布岁月的痕迹。和记忆中没有差别。

「金老大控制亚洲大半的珠宝市场，我请他帮忙修好你的戒指，包括补上宝石。」

对上巴尼询问的目光，阴阳开口解释。但显然没打算说明当初如何在视力受损的情况下当着他的面藏起戒指。巴尼想，见鬼的东方式魔术。

「那个胖老头？」

阴阳顿时一脸不悦。「嘿，他是我老师的老师！别以貌取人，你们要是打起来我肯定得帮你。」

「他是你老师的老师。好吧，那他肯定是全世界最灵活的胖子。」

巴尼等着阴阳嘴角失守，可惜火候还差了点；后者抿紧嘴唇，很快恢复提到长者应有的正经神情。

「……而且他说你是个小心眼的面瘫老头，建议我换个老板。」

「不是要你换个男人就好。」

阴阳别开脸，这是他表达害羞又不知怎么反驳的可爱小动作。巴尼按下内心愉快冒出的小泡泡，默默自省不该把快乐建立在阴阳的尴尬上。长辈，东方，保守。希望没给这小子太多压力。

他当然也感到压力，因此极力忽视阴阳穿着那双在冈纳脸上留下标记的钢头靴。

「哪个是我的位置？」

「这里。」

「另一边是玛姬的位置？」

「你从什么时候开始窝在墙头观望，考虑要不要回来？」

皮肤感受到冰凉的触感，主要来自阴阳那身让他在夜里大幅降低存在感的黑色皮衣。从阴阳现身开始，巴尼便持续关注他的新造型：难得尺寸正好，勾勒出自己再清楚不过的漂亮线条。当然，藉由触觉层面体会一样美妙，而且是独家福利。

如果这是个礼物，巴尼由衷希望它不是用来道别的那种。但和保命一样，这既非光靠幸运就能改变，也不是他一个人说了算。

失而复得的幸运戒在机舱地板上滚动，制造一小串清脆滑音。巴尼毫不眷恋的腾出手把人拉得更近，并控制在双臂合抱的狭窄范围内。他乐意接受阴阳保持窝在自己腿上的老习惯，肩胛骨擦过胸口，触感分外值得怀念。

「我这趟回去，发现又有几个老朋友转行或退休了。」

「……所以？」

「再不行动连棺材本都没了。」

巴尼为自己垂直降回胸腔中，仍余悸犹存的心脏哀悼了一把，多少有些哭笑不得。

「我知道你要说什么。但我可没委托你修好我的幸运戒。」

该付的我付，跑腿费免谈。

阴阳抬起头，神情怪异，彷佛the expendables令人闻风丧胆的老大脑袋上扎了个无嘴猫风格的粉红蝴蝶结。没能接收到对自己吝啬的控诉，巴尼的脑袋顿时被大量问号环绕。如果问号是实体的话，阴阳八成能看到一个天使环，并以嫌恶的目光做出差劲评价。但此刻阴阳只是伸手环住巴尼的肩膀，牙齿轻轻接触巴尼的喉结，从那次以来他养成的另一个习惯。

「有些东西失去了就找不回来，有的可以。我没办法像你那么浪费，丢了就算了。」

「我能怎么做？」

温热的呼吸抚在喉间而厚实的手掌轻轻抚着瘦削的背脊。

我替你找回来。找到的就是我的。

巴尼爆笑出声。「真划算！」他俯身将阴阳按在机舱冰冷的地板上，右手护着脆弱的后脑，阴阳仰望着他，脸上有着明显讶异。

「你不是真喜欢那样搞，没错吧？」

「你做的那些不难接受。」

「为什么是我？」

「我说过了，我有把握追上你。」

不管你怎么变。阴阳补充。

巴尼揉着额角，他早过了为情话感动的年龄，因此不得不掩饰一下。

「我的荣幸。」

※※※

**Ⅸ**

做为损友，圣诞总是不遗余力吐槽巴尼的幸运论。虽然他也总是有点底气不足，毕竟和这老家伙认识那么久，圣诞很明白有些事光靠骁勇善战、心硬嘴毒和万年面瘫是解释不通的：比方骂不倒、打不死和难以置信的感情顺遂。

不，他并不渴望巴尼尝尝徹底被甩的滋味。他只是不懂……

「你们俩可以离开车库，换个地点继续。比方说图尔的卧室。」

阴阳横了圣诞一眼，利落的起身，顺带将躺在地上的比利拉起来。

「铺块垫子或找个道场更实际。」他转向比利的目光带点讶异：「……你真的不会打架。」

即使年轻的狙击手已经恢复高大俊俏的帅气外貌，那双隐含尴尬委屈、波光闪闪的蓝绿色眸子对圣诞而言还是有点说不清道不明的杀伤力。阴阳瞪着圣诞落荒而逃的背影，彷佛看到一个疯子，于是对于数十秒后从店内传出的哀号声也就见怪不怪。

比利倒是听懂了那句『他原谅你而且还修好你的破戒指』，以及其中具备的羡慕和不满。配合先前其他伙伴那些难以辨识但情绪相差无几的叫嚣和感慨，比利不禁怀疑是不是只有自己很高兴噩运离去：包括自家长官不再阴郁消沉，以及那不堪回首的诅咒事件。

好吧，他部分支持圣诞的观点。至少那可怕的三天让他学到了以往从未想过的事：比方说女性丰满的上围原来对腰和背是不小的负担，还有男人总是对它们施以关注的目光，但又自以为不明显。

接连发生的惨败和意外体验，让比利兴起了提升肉体搏击能力的觉悟，毕竟应付爱耍回旋踢的变态恐怖分子或毛手毛脚的败类，恐怕还是动手揍人更快……也更愉快。

你说得对。

巴尼拍拍比利的肩膀，以『你长大了』的欣慰口吻表示同感，并将提升肉体搏击能力的课程交给一旁确定归队的阴阳。比利对长官的决定向来没有任何异议，即使他知道肉体强壮度几乎是决定空手搏斗胜负的关键，而这位教官的体格甚至不如自己。

但阴阳用数不清的敌人、乐得团团转的前死对头冈纳，以及长官眼角的瘀血反驳了常理。如果自己也能这么剽悍，比利想，遭遇各种程度上的毁容也值得。

「我还没有和你道谢。谢谢你。」

「别客气，」阴阳停顿了一下。「嗯……也别太放在心上。想着以后不会再发生就好。」

比利从阴阳温和的黑眼睛中读到了理解，他有些惊奇：

「阴阳，你也会感到害怕吗？」

「害怕不是坏事。我怕输、怕死、怕很多事，所以我会想办法不让它发生。」

只要他别再自找麻烦或作白日梦，我都能办到。阴阳低声咕哝。

「呃……我不认为遇到女巫是刻意为之的。」

阴阳闻言一脸不耐，继续展现令队友们吃惊的特质——他不相信所谓的巫术和诅咒。并且强烈批评靠它们轻松致富的人都是十恶不赦的骗徒（主因在此）。

或许是阴阳连巴尼都能撂倒的气场过于强大，圣诞“寄养”在图尔店里的iPhone5丝毫不敢在他面前造次，像个安电池的绒毛玩具狗般僵硬移动到冈纳附近寻求庇护后，就再也不敢动了，说它是超自然生物未免太没有说服力，也逼得向来有话直说的凯萨把关于『那女人可能是你的同乡』给吞下去，神情痛苦异常。道路只得悄声安抚他『等圣诞把大伙的写真记录带来阴阳可能就会信了』，毕竟眼见为凭。

如果站在阴阳这边，能帮助遗忘某些不愉快的回忆：例如遭遇禄山之爪和开黄腔，比利决定尝试站在自家长官的对立面。

原本窝在他身边的阴阳猛地坐直——在比利意识到时，这个动作已进行到屈身向前数步，像只蓄势待发的黑豹，随时可以发动攻势。不知何时走进车库的陌生人走出阴影覆盖的范围，他有一张带点冷漠意味的俊秀脸孔，一身显然价格不菲的高级西装，气质独特，如同伸展台上的名模，让破旧昏暗的车库顿时有了不同氛围。

「……手下留情，多谢了。」

比利的目光在一高一矮的两个东方男子之间逡巡，有些担心地停在神情显得不太对劲的阴阳身上。阴阳瞥了一眼不时发出笑闹声的店内，耸了耸肩。

「有工作找图尔或巴尼的话，走正门比较安全。」

男人笑了笑。「我的确是来找巴尼的。」他手指抚过阴阳的一边脸颊，又倏地拍了拍比利的背脊。「感谢他带给我幸运。」

比利是来不及阻止，但他相信阴阳办得到却没动手。比利扫了一眼男人走进店里的高挑背影隐隐约约有种感觉……

「……阴阳。」

「真奇怪，我觉得我不该揍他……那个人。」

比利什么也没说，只是拉着他往车库门口移动，尽量远离通往刺青店内的后门。路灯照耀下，阴阳迷惑的神情和比利的惴惴不安，彼此都能看得一清二楚。

「什么人你绝对不会和他打架？」

阴阳一脸不解：「我不能打女人和小孩。」

这就对了。

比利苦笑。对于笑闹声慢慢消失，他可一点都不惊讶。

看来他的确不需要无视恐惧，毕竟命运大概会留下余地——所谓的幸运。

或多或少，当然是随祂高兴。

顺带一提，阴阳最后还是相信了巫术和诅咒的存在，基于自己的幸运与对众人的同情。

END？


End file.
